Joy, Scars, Family (Part 2)
by R.C. Cummings
Summary: Emily is meeting up with her total past (squeal to Joy, Scars, Family)


***Okay as always I own nothing of Criminal Minds or Rizzoli & Isles just enjoying using the characters.**

 ***I would like to take a moment to apologize for the misspelling of Tel Aviv which I misspelled often as well as other errors in the last part. I thank you for calling me out on it because it made me learn more about this sites application. Unfortunately I did not proof the last part as much as I have others because of the desire to have it up on the web quicker. I took so long to put up Joy, Scars, Love (part 3) I rushed the editing process on Joy, Scars, Family. Forgive that over sight on my part.**

Chapter One

Jane found herself roaming the rose garden at three in the morning unable to sleep after making sure Frankie had his nose popped back into place by Dr. Kate no thanks to Emily who had broken it. She kind of felt bad since it was her fault he had gotten it broke in the first place but she reasoned out it paid him back for all the body checks and bloody noses he had given her over the years playing sports. She was proud of him though for trying to defend her from a crazy mad woman who she pissed off by trying to punch.

Replaying the whole day memory by memory over and over again she felt totally dejected because she had failed at the one thing Maura had asked her to do… keep Emily calm. She tried to reason it wasn't totally her fault she wasn't use to this mission stuff that demanded secrets.

"I am a Detective for crying out loud I'm supposed to expose secrets." She said out loud to encourage herself she was right.

All of a sudden that statement turned on the light bulbs in her mind. I'm a detective and there is still an investigation here. "Who the hell was trying to kill Emily, not that I blame them for wanting to I have my moments also?" She thought.

"Let them have their mission I'll go do something useful. Maura can't get too mad at me, if I keep her wife alive at least. Anyway Pearl is here to keep Emily safe plus Morgan and Hotch will be back in the morning. Yeah that's what I'll do. I'll head to head quarters in a couple of hours and see what Korsak has managed to extract from nurse freak show." She said reasoning with the rose bushes then bent down to smell one of the blooms in front of her.

XXXXX

Emily was starting on the second thumb drive as the sun peeked in her window. She was amazed at how much Nathaline had accumulated. She was so proud of the woman she considered to be her niece.

She couldn't hardly wait for Rossi to bring Sister Kate back to the house so she could meet Adeline's daughter. She laughed at the memory of the night before when the nun had put up such a fuss about sleeping in such a soft bed. Rossi ended up having to take her to Saint Louis Abbey which made her happy because she could do her daily prayers as well as sleep on consecrated ground.

"Em…"

"Em…"

"Earth to Emily"

"Hum… oh sorry Pen I was just thinking about Sister Kate getting to meet Nathaline. What were you saying?"

"I was asking if you wanted a break. We have been at this for hours now and you haven't exactly been up to snuff lately."

"Normally I would answer that statement with sarcasm but I'm feeling generous right now. Go and catch some shut eye. Pearl and I will continue for a bit longer. Nathaline you can crawl in my bed and sleep you look tired."

"All I really want to do right now is to get a shower. I feel like I have years of dust and funk on me."

"I get that. Feel free to use my shower love. There are fresh towels in the bathroom closet."

"Thank you…

"and Emmy…"

"Yeah"

"Thanks for getting me out of there. You were so right about it all. I'm just glad it didn't end up killing me and I was able to bring these to you. He is so evil."

"Go shower it's all going to work out I promise."

"What was that all about my friend? Who is evil?" Pearl asked curiously.

"Her brother Bahadur Sqar"

"Fighting falcon…what a name, I take it he lives up to it?"

"Yes… and then some." She said rolling her eyes knowing just what the man was capable of. He was a carbon copy of his father.

XXXXX

The long flight from Tel Aviv to An Nasiriyah was bumpy and cold. The women spent most of their time in silence each giving over to pondering thoughts about what was ahead of them.

Maura was glad that Jaclyn was only giving them a few instructions at a time because it was just too big a picture on the whole if she knew all the details. She imagined that the master spy would at some point clue JJ in on more of the details just in case anything went a rye.

JJ was still battling her past demons of being back in the desert but she had on her best press liaison face hoping the other two women wouldn't see the whirlwind that was going on the inside of her. But she had a feeling Maura wasn't fooled in the least since every time she would get lost in a memory on the attack of the convoy or being held hostage by Hastings she found Maura patting her hand trying to comfort her.

Jaclyn watched the two women she was supposed to keep safe. One couldn't lie to save her own life and the other was lost in some PTSD's. She knew Emily had her reasons for sending them but damn if it didn't complicate things.

She knew in the original plan she was going to be on the other part of the mission and Maura was coming along only to identify the Falcon and help JJ with language issues. But now that she was here why did Emily keep these two on the mission anyway? She and Z-man could have completed the mission on their own.

"We really do not need these two getting in our way. Emily could have just sent them back on the plane with Pearl and the Falcon from Tel Aviv, but no use dwelling on it I'll just have to ask Emily why when we get back. For now I need my head in the game and the fact that they are here can't be changed now. If I keep allowing it to distract me one of them if not all of us won't make it back." She thought to herself trying to get her head on straight for the mission.

XXXXX

Jane walked into BPD carrying a bag of bagels and a big cup of coffee. She sat down at her desk and took in the basically empty room. It was still early and Korsak wouldn't be in for at least another couple of hours.

She signed into her computer to look at her in box that contained over a week's worth of e-mails. Most of them were junk mail or administrative. She realized how for granted she took her routine job. That thought sounded funny to her because when she was on a case it could be twenty-four seven but for the most part the job was pretty predictable and in one city…Boston.

The job was nothing like what she had been caught up in these last few days. She came to the conclusion that this spy thing was a lot like fishing and she was just too impatient to wait for some dumb ass fish to nibble on a worm in the water especially if the worm was thousands of miles away in some god forsaken ocean.

"Hey… it's good to see you."

She hadn't noticed Korsak entering the squad room. She smiled and lifted up the paper bag with the bagels. "Want some?"

"Why thank you. Are you and Frankie off of the special assignment?"

"Nope… I just had to get away from that insane house. I thought a family reunion of Italians was crazy but these agents, spies, and diplomats make even Italians seem normal."

"Wow… what's going on Jane?"

"I can't really go into detail about most of it right now. Those folks would slice me up and feed me to the wolves if I gave a secret away."

"They are just doing their jobs."

"They broke Frankie's nose."

"WHAT?"

"Well that was kind of my fault." She said smiling. "Anyway… what did nurse nut job say when you interviewed her about trying to assault Emily and what do we know about her?"

"That nut job's name was Nichole Tessler."

"Was?"

"Yeah… that's why I'm here early. I was going to get my notes on her and then head up to Framingham she was shanked in the showers this morning."

"I'm going with you. You can fill me in on the rest on the way up there."

"Won't you be missed at the Ambassadors house?"

"I'll call Frankie and let him know where I am and Emily has a new body guard."

"What's going on Jane? I can tell it's more than what you are telling me."

"I screwed up Korsak. I promised Maura to help keep her lady safe and calm and all I've done is upset her more. You know how I get when I'm cooped up."

"Oh boy…"

"Yeah… so I need to do this so I can at least show I looked into who's trying to hurt Emily."

"I get it. Let's go before traffic gets bad."

"Thanks… Korsak"

Chapter Two

The heat in the chopper over the desert was almost unbearable. They all were glad when they neared the sea for the breeze and when the chopper landed on the aircraft carrier smoothly they were relieved.

Maura had decided that travel was going to be limited to her Prius for a while after all this was over. She wondered how military people did this day after day and was very grateful for their service it just wasn't for her.

On the other hand JJ was thankful for the air that flew thru the open chopper doors. The desert heat and smell however brief still made her want to throw up. She was glad when they landed on solid ground and that the sea air had seemed to give her back her stomach and legs.

Jaclyn motioned them forward to the man waving at them on deck.

"I am Warrant Officer Michaels. I will be in charge of getting you ladies to the next point in your journey. I understand I will need to speak with a Miss Webster."

"Yes… I am Ms. Webster" Jaclyn said extending her hand to shake his. You will be speaking to me and only to me concerning things."

"Yes ma'am. I will take everyone to a room below where we have everything ready for your departure at 0100."

"Thank you Warrant Officer Michaels."

JJ and Maura looked at each other and wondered why they weren't introduced to him but guessed it was for security reasons and just went with Jaclyn's lead.

They were taken to a room where the first thing they saw was three black wet suits and three water proof back packs hanging up.

"Ladies wait here a moment I'm going to go and have a word with the Warrant Officer."

They acknowledged her instructions and continued to look around the room.

"Are you okay Maura?"

"I have butterflies now that we are so close."

"I know what you mean. The man outside is a navy seal. I think we are in good hands at least on this part of the mission."

"Do you think we will have to wear those?" Maura said pointing to the wet suits. "I have never really worn Neoprene."

"Neo… what"

"Neoprene… foam rubber… a wet suit is comprised of foam rubber."

"Oh…"

"What kind of shoes does one would wear with rubber?" Maura thought out loud with a puzzled look.

JJ broke out laughing till tears fell from her eyes, "Oh god… I needed that and I believe flippers are what you wear with a wet suit."

"Flippers… oh I'm not so sure that would be a good look on me."

"What's so funny?" Jaclyn asked as she came back in from her chat.

"Fashion educate" JJ replied in gasps of breath.

She looked confused at the both of them and decided to just let it drop.

"Okay… we will change into those wet suites and place our clothes and shoes in the wet packs…"

Maura and JJ both busted up laughing beyond control leaving her looking at them like they had lost it.

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes…"JJ said while wiping her eyes and trying to control her laughter.

"We aren't going to have to wear webbed feet are we?" Maura asked with a disgusted look.

JJ lost it again.

"Webbed feet," Jaclyn asked confused.

"Maura means flippers." JJ barley got the words out before doubling over again.

"Oh… no flippers there are wet shoes. We will change just before we leave but for right now they are going to bring us some food and we will get a few hours of sleep before we push off and by the sounds of it you two could use some sleep."

"Jaclyn…" JJ said getting the woman's attention.

"Yeah…"

"I'm gathering with all the secrecy that not many people know we are here or what we are doing?"

"Our mission is on a need to know bases and only a few really need to know for our safety."

"Why are we wearing wet suits? Are we going to have to swim to shore?" Maura just couldn't get past the thought of being head to toe in rubber.

"No Maura but we are going to be in a CRRC."

"What's that?"

"Basically an inflatable boat" JJ answered.

"That's correct and it gets very wet riding the waves. There will be two leaving side by side in seven hours and we will be in one of them."

There was a knock on the door. Jaclyn opened it and there was a cart with their dinner on it. They ate in silence as reality settled in once again that every moment should be cherished because tomorrow's safe journey was never a guarantee thing.

XXXXX

Emily was excited when she heard the news of the Ambassador's plane landing. Rossi and Reid went out in two vehicles to gather the tired team members. She thought again about how close Rossi was getting to her mother and smiled. She hoped they would enjoy each other for both had a bad track record in the love department.

"They make a sweet couple but what about Douglas? Wait a minute where are Douglas and Edward?" She hadn't seen them since the first day she arrived. "I'll have to ask Bettie what's going on she always knows what's up," she thought.

Staring out the window she decided she couldn't concentrate on the information on the computer anymore. Her brain was on over load. She needed to take a break from reviewing the thumb drives and give Pearl and Nathaline time to sleep.

Saving the material and putting the drives in her pocket she took the lap top they we're using and locked it in a secret hiding place. She pulled out a generic one that Pen had program with a lot of junk files and messages at her request just in case someone was get in and try to sweep it. She didn't trust anyone with the information that had been handed to her. The price of getting it had been too high for her to allow it to be risked or compromised.

After securing everything she headed down stairs to get something to eat. She was grateful for being relieved of the IV Dr. Kate was so fond of since it gave her more freedom to move around. She went into the kitchen where Bettie was getting ready for the groups home coming.

"Good morning Bettie can I help you with anything?"

"Now Ms. Prentiss when have I ever declined help? But you have to eat some breakfast first."

Emily smiled knowing that would be the older woman's answer. She sat down as she was given a plate with a bagel and cream cheese on it.

"I figured you wouldn't want eggs given your condition even though the protein would be good for you."

"You figured right as usual." She said smiling.

"Your mother will be here in thirty from what I am told."

"Good I'm looking forward to seeing her."

"I never thought I would see the day Emily Prentiss and Ambassador Prentiss would call a truce and actually be glad to see one another."

"I know it feels strange and speaking of strange where is Douglas and Edward?"

"Well I should wait and let the Ambassador tell you."

"But we both know you are busting to tell me though." She smiled at the woman who was grinning too… knowing Emily was right.

"Well since you are going to pull it out of me… after your lady came and basically flat footed your mother with the truth she was hiding from for over twenty years of Douglas and Edward's relationship and then about your father all hell broke loose up in here."

"I bet it did."

"Your lady stood eye to eye and toe to toe with the Ambassador for you. She is a force to be reckoned with you treat her right. She is a good woman and will be good for you and your baby."

"Yes ma'am, now what about Douglas?"

"Well soon after that meeting Douglas went to the doctor and found out he has prostate cancer."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah… well he and your mother decided that it was time, since you knew he wasn't your father that he and Edward go and live in New York like they had always wanted to do."

"Are they getting divorced?"

"I do not think so. They are separated is what I heard your mother tell someone."

"Thank you for telling me Bettie. I could always count on you and Cecil."

"I miss that old man."

"Yeah… bet you do, always thought you had a sweet spot for him." She said with a knowing grin at the smiling woman.

"Well I do like to see a man in uniform."

"Player"

"You know it. Now finish that up. I do not want the Ambassador thinking I haven't feed you."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXX

Getting Maura in the CRRC went smoothly but keeping her in it as they hit wave after wave was another story. JJ finally took a rope and tied them together just as a precaution and found herself laughing so hard at the girlie woman that her mouth had begun to hurt, every day she realized more and more why Emily loved this woman so much.

Jaclyn on the other hand was ready to kill Emily Prentiss when she saw her. JJ would be okay for the mission if she kept her head in the game, but the fashion police princess, "dear god… help me" she thought.

They made it to the rendezvous on time and all together. The other boat took off heading due north while the boat that they were in just sat riding the waves.

"What's going on?" JJ asked.

"Be patient you'll see," was all that was offered.

The four men in the boat got out paddles and started paddling them due east which is the way both boats had started off going. It seemed like they paddled forever. Then in the distance a mid-sized fishing vessel could be seen. The men paddled them straight for it and came along side it.

"Okay ladies up the ladder and down below and change quickly so we can give the wet suits back to the men."

They did as they were told handing the suits and packs to Jaclyn so the men could be back on their way. They paddled away just as they had done on the way in.

"After you are dressed there are traditional dress robes and burkas for you to put on over your regular clothes. JJ there is brown contacts also for you to put in. Your blue eyes are a giveaway that you are not Persian and the person you are impersonating has brown eyes."

"Great it's going to be an oven in those and now my eyes will be irritated too but okay." She said under her breath.

"I know JJ but at least you two will not have to be in facial hair."

Maura and JJ just looked at each other puzzled.

"Go up on deck Z-man is taking us a shore on Pasabandar."

They went up like they were told but stopped several times to readjust things that just didn't fit right.

"Good evening ladies. You are looking as lovely as ever."

"Bite me Z-man."

"Oh… I see that the burka has brought out the nasty in you JJ."

"No… it's the contacts… sorry."

"I must admit these clothes are not my first choice of night attire but they beat the wet suits." Maura said trying to make the best of the situation.

"I will just be thankful when this is over."

"Amen… to that JJ," a male voice said.

They all looked to see where the voice had come from and saw a Middle Eastern man coming from below where Jaclyn was. JJ pushed Maura behind her in a protective stance.

Upon seeing the move, Jaclyn understood Emily's thought behind sending Maura on the mission it was to keep JJ focused. She wasn't about to let anything happen to her best friend's lover.

"Damn Jaclyn… you've out done yourself this time. You even had me fooled for a moment."

"Why thank you Z."

Maura and JJ looked at each other shaking their heads wondering what kind of people they were traveling with. Nothing was ever as it seemed to be.

"Listen up Maura you are now Soray which means princess and you JJ are Bibi which means lady. I am your husband Rashid Nikbin and I have a fishing business and we have been on a vacation. We are coming home to pick up more supplies and head back out to sea again after they have been obtained. Z-man is our servant from Ethiopia. You will not speak to anyone male that is my responsibility… even to Z-man. This is all you need to know for the moment about your cover.

Now let's check your personal supplies. You will notice in your robes and burkas there are several hidden pockets for wonderful things like knives and so forth. You will find what you need to fill those pockets below. I suggest both of you at least take two of the small vials of acid just in case."

Maura looked at JJ with terror in her eyes.

"It's okay Maura I'm sure it's just in case we get tied up. The acid will burn any ropes or zip ties." JJ assured her.

She shook her head that she understood but realized she needed to start channeling Emily soon because the Maura side of her was now in a panic. Maybe she could even channel a bit of Jane's smart ass tough guy to help her calm the waves of terror.

Looking at Maura, JJ understood the feelings she must be having at the moment for only a few years ago that was her standing in the woman's shoes. She just hoped her friend wouldn't have to return with demons like she did.

Chapter Three

The tired team walked through the doors all glad to be back in Boston. Emily found her mother and hugged her with all the love in her heart and hopped the other woman could feel the unspoken words.

"Where is this Sister Kate of yours?"

"Rossi is going to get her later. She stayed at Saint Louis Abbey last night."

"Why? There is plenty of room here."

"She is set in her ways as a nun mother and I think we all kind of over whelmed her."

"I just can't imagine that." She said with a small grin.

"Come on tell me about your trip and what's this I hear about Douglas and Edward in New York?"

"You've been talking to Bettie haven't you? You two were always thick as thieves."

"Can't deny that one," Emily said smiling.

"Okay everyone I know we are tired but let's debrief for a few moments and then we can sleep." Hotch said trying to herd everyone into the ballroom/meeting room.

"Hotch why not meet in the dining room I believe Bettie has breakfast fixed for you guys."

"Yes… that's what I'm talking about." Morgan said clutching his fist in the air and smiling.

They all filed into the dining room and began to eat.

"Emily what has happened?" Hotch asked wanting to be updated.

"The falcon is here. She came in with an operative of mine by the name of Pearl last night."

"Wait… What? The falcon is here then why isn't the girls here?" Morgan came right to the point.

Emily wiped her face with her hand dreading this conversation but decided to just go with it before she lost her nerve.

"Okay look I have to tell you guys something's and then there are something's I can't discuss at all. I realize that tempers may flare but all I ask is that you hear me out before the questions begin."

She waited to see if they were going to allow her the floor.

"The mission that you guys just came off of was a decoy. The summit would have happened no matter what but the messages Raphy transmitted back were trash messages that we were hoping would pull key people away from Jaclyn's mission. That was successful to a degree. We had most of them to move up north where they thought she would be.

It became too hot for her to stay in Iran so she made her way to a safe house in Tel Aviv. That is where Z-man met her. When the jet landed there with team two on it… Pearl and the Falcon boarded it to come here after everyone had gone to the hotel."

"Emily… Are you saying JJ and Maura are still on a mission to retrieve the Falcon and she is already here and they do not know?" Reid caught up finally with what was being said.

"Please… I'm getting to everything. Yes they are still on a mission and yes JJ and Maura believe they are on their way to retrieve the Falcon. There are very good reasons why they haven't been told otherwise. The main one being that Maura cannot fabricate things…"

"What do you mean she can't fabricate things?" Morgan asked.

"Let's stop interrupting Emily. This isn't easy on her. She has asked us to trust her and that she would get us all home safe and she has with our team and the Falcon. We all had a chance to back out and we agreed to stay so did JJ and Maura so let's hear her out." Hotch said giving everyone a serious look.

"Sorry Emily."

"Don't apologize… this isn't your normal gig I realize that. You are not the only ones with issues with me right now. I will be lucky to have anyone's trust after this is all said and done. All I can ask is that you let things unfold and not make up your minds until the facts are revealed, which I'm sorry to say will not be today.

Now about the mission and why I have kept things from everyone. Maura breaks out in hives when she lies so I had to be secretive. Only Jaclyn and Z-man know the real objective. I couldn't risk even JJ knowing and accidentally telling her. That's all I can say at the moment about their agenda.

I can tell you that the Falcon brought several thumb drives of information with her that I am going through and feeding to the appropriate agencies and departments. We have finished the first one already and will process the others after the team of Pen, Pearl and the Falcon has finished resting."

"That process would be a lot quicker if you would use me and Xandy boss." Holly said.

"That will not work Holly. The drives are in Farsi and Arabic and the only ones who know those languages are Pearl, the Falcon, and I. Besides I need you to process the things that Interpol need from the drives."

"Where is Jane?" Hotch asked.

"I assume she is out looking into who has been trying to kill me."

"Why? When she was assigned to protect you?"

"Well let's just say the lassies had a difference of opinion when the truth about the Falcon was presented at 2am this morning." Clyde said smirking.

"Shut up Clyde." Emily rolled her eyes at the pain in the ass man.

"Emily… what's going on?" Hotch asked giving her one of his blank stare looks.

"I told her to stay away from me until Maura came home. She makes me angry with her need to know everything this minute..."

"You are leaving out the part where you grabbed her in a chock hold and then broke her brother's nose." Holly said with a grin on her face.

"And you are leaving out the part where she was going to punch me before I grabbed her and that her brother put a gun to my head. It was self-defense."

"Oh crap… Frankie put a gun to your head and lived?" Morgan asked with up turned eyebrows and a sheepish grin.

"That's what I said."

"Okay… Okay… Enough let's get some sleep and Emily you start on the other thumb drives then we will meet at 1700 to see where everything is standing."

"Excuse me Mr. Hotch is it?"

They looked up to see Dr. Kate in the door way. Emily hung her head knowing what was coming.

"She isn't touching anything but a pillow for the next three hours. That woman is carrying a child who needs sleep even if the mother doesn't think she herself does."

"That's it you heard her Emily."

"Mother… people are sleeping in my bed at the moment. I can hang in there a little while longer."

"Absolutely not… you can bunk in with me for three hours then I want to see my grandchildren and meet this Sister Kate."

"Yes ma'am." Emily said dejectedly but in her heart she was like a kid that got to sleep in the big bed. She felt a little silly but she was going to go with it.

She put her hand over the thumb drives in her pocket out of instinct checking that they were still there safe. She reminded herself that she needed to speak to Hotch and the BAU team alone at some point about her suspicions. She knew that Jane would stumble onto the truth sooner or later but she needed all the players in position before she went after the one responsible for the hell she had been living. But for now she would just keep spinning her web until the fly made the mistake of making a wrong turn and getting tangled up in her web.

XXXXX

The ride up to Framingham was spent catching up on the case and the craziness that is now becoming Jane's life. She couldn't tell him anything about the mission situation but she did tell him about Maura's engagement to Emily.

"Wow… so they are going to make it legal and everything."

"Yeah… seems so."

"Have does that make you feel?"

"I'm not sure Korsak… everything is up in the air. I mean are they going to stay in Boston? Am I going to lose my best friend? That is if she makes it back from this god forsaken mission crap. It's just not fair."

"Jane… You put Maura through those same feelings about you many times."

She looked at him questioningly.

"When you shot yourself… when you got engaged to Casey… and when you jumped off that damn bridge. Yet she stayed by your side."

"Yeah… she got mad on the last one though."

They laughed knowing she deserved more than just a little anger from her friend.

"Give her the benefit of the doubt and give Emily a chance. There is a reason she loves her so much. Don't react out of fear anymore trust Maura. She has good taste in women… remember she picked you as a best friend."

"God… I hate it when you go all Yoda on me. Are we there yet?" She whined.

Laughing, "It's up a mile on the right."

XXXXX

When they pulled into the harbor Maura could hear the Farsi being spoken on the docks above the boat. Closing her eyes to try and pull up strength from within she found that somehow the universe gave her a moment in Emily's arms. She could hear the words, "I love you and you can do this because I got you in my arms and we are dancing habibiy," being whispered deeply into her soul.

She opened her eyes and looked at JJ and calm fell upon her inside and out. She knew she was in a very holy place within her and Emily's love. She almost could swear she was actually channeling her lover's very presence around her and in her. "I bet this is what Dr. Kate sees when she is seeing "Vivah." I have never experienced anything this strong before." She thought to herself. For it felt as though a force field had been set up around her. She knew she was being protected by their love for each other somehow.

JJ was watching Maura and even though she could only see her eyes because of the burka she witnessed a calm come and take residence in the woman's orbs. She had witnessed that look of peace before in Emily's.

She heard the strange words above her being spoken and almost had a moment of fear until the look of peace in her friend's eyes brought her back into the memory of warm arms around her… securing her. This gave a sense of knowing that all would work out for it was Paris and she was safe and all the proof she needed of that fact was being manifested before her in Maura's eyes.

Jaclyn witnessed both women's resolve stiffen as a change in atmospheres took place. It was like watching soldiers setting their minds to the fact this is happening right now and be damn if we're backing down. Not understanding why but all of a sudden she found herself glad Emily had sent them with her. She couldn't verbalize why but it felt like a good omen.

Chapter Four

The Framingham trip had been a big bust in Jane's opinion. No one had seen anything. Apparently Nichole was the first to the showers this morning which left the question… was it a prisoner or a guard that stabbed her?

Jane was getting impatient because they had to wait on the M.E. to come and clear the body for transport back to the morgue. Normally that wouldn't have been such a time consuming thing because Maura would have already been there to release the body since they generally rode to the crime scenes together.

"Can this day get any better?"

Korsak looked up to see what Jane was complaining about when he saw Dr. Pike coming down the hall.

"Jane why don't you go and get some air I'll handle Pike."

"Thanks… I can't handle his incompetence right now and I need to call Frankie anyway and let him know where I am. I'll wait for you at the cruiser."

She walked out and passed Dr. Pike without saying a word by pretending to be on her phone. She didn't want any part of a conversation with the inept replacement of Maura's. Closing her phone when she arrived at the cruiser she took a moment to try and go over the facts as she knew them at the moment.

Korsak had said there wasn't a connection to the O'Malley case that he could find to link Nichole. If that was true then it ruled out a lot of suspects.

She got lost in her pondering until they turned into missing Maura. She wondered about where her friend was and what she was in the middle of doing. God… she hoped the woman was safe.

Then it dawned on her, "What if Nichole was somehow connected to this mission mess. Emily is keeping a lot secret for a reason. Why? Especially since everything is going on half a world away or is it?" She took a breath as she considered that train of thought for a few moments.

"Hey… you okay?"

"Yeah… I was just thinking and wondering who our stiff was connected to?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she or her family have any strange connections to politics or overseas things?"

"What are you getting at Jane?"

"I'm not sure yet but when we get back to BPD let's look at everyone around her." Nothing is as it seems when Emily Prentiss is around so why should this case be any different she thought. "By the way did we get the names of the guards and prisoners that were in that cell block this morning?"

"I got the prisoner's names and the guards who were there just now. I assumed they were the ones on duty during the stabbing but I'll go back and get a duty roster for the time of the stabbing just to make sure we cover the bases."

"Oh… hey include the previous shift as well. I got a feeling about this."

"Sure thing Jane"

She took her phone out and called Frankie.

"Jane where are you?"

"I'm up at Framingham with Korsak."

"Why?"

"That whack job nurse that tried to hurt Emily in the hospital was stabbed to death this morning."

"Oh wow… and you are thinking what?"

"Not sure at this point. How are things there?"

"Very quiet at the moment, since your there and Emily' here."

"Funny… No how is she?"

"Really I do not know… everyone is asleep except ma and the kids. Remember… team one got in this morning and from what I gather there will be a debriefing at 1700 so I suggest you get back here before that happens."

"Yeah… okay I hear you."

"Seriously Jane get back here."

"I will but can you do me a favor until I get there?"

"What Casper?"

Jane rolled her eyes at the phone, "Can you tell Emily about what's happened up here?"

"No way Jane… I'm not going within twenty yards of that woman until Maura gets back."

"Okay… Okay… can you at least get the information to Penelope so she can tell Emily?"

"Yeah… okay… I'll tell Pen… but you get back here soon."

"I will see you later."

XXXXX

The women were heading down route 98 from Pasabandar to Poshot which wasn't that far away. If everything went well they would be driving further up 98 to Beris where they would meet up with Z-man and head back out to sea. Poshot population was only about 200 or so strong it was a very small village.

When they first got off the boat Maura and JJ had gone wide eyed after seeing the Iranian navy ships in port. All of a sudden they felt as though they were in one of those dreams where you are naked and no one seems to notice except for you. They just kept their heads down and followed Rashid who went towards a man standing by an old canvas truck.

Maura had understood their conversation. It seemed they were basically expected in the town but everything had to go quickly and fast because Bahadur Sqar was due home on leave soon.

She watched Jaclyn's eyes widen then turn cold. She wondered what had run through the woman's head but dismissed it because it seemed like it was very dark whatever it was. Then it dawned on her the name "Sqar."

She gasped and JJ looked at her and took her hand. There wasn't any way she could let her friend know what had been said so she just squeezed her hand lightly trying to convey she was all right. It seemed the past was going to come and meet them face to face and she was hoping it didn't want revenge.

JJ found herself having to concentrate on being calm. She knew the town they were going to was small and they were sure to be noticed as not belonging. Maura's moment of panic wasn't helping her nerves much either since she couldn't understand a word being said but knew if it was enough to cause a gasp that it must be pretty bad.

She gathered her emotions and tried to mirror Jaclyn's ease at being someone totally new. It amazed her at how the agent flowed in her new role as Rashid. She wondered for a moment if that was how Emily had flowed into the persona of Lauren Reynolds.

XXXXX

Emily awoke wondering where she was until she saw her mother sitting in the rocking chair reading a book to Chessie. She smiled at the scene before her. She had missed seeing her children. The doctor wasn't letting them in to see her until all the hallucinogenic drugs were out of her system just as a precautionary measure. The children had already suffered and seen enough. They didn't need to see her radical behavior on drugs. No child should have to witness that of their mother and Emily agreed.

"Hello you two"

"Madre…"

"Inside voice sprog"

"Sorry… I'm just so glad to see you. I've missed you so much."

Emily laughed at the exuberance and dramatics of her four year old. The small brunette sprung from the Ambassadors lap to the bed in two leaps and had Emily wrapped up in a bear hug before she could express the same sentiment of missing her.

"Well you know I've been healing from my time in the hospital and then a bunch of work stuff came up but I hear Uncle Spence has been teaching you all about the planets and even has set up a telescope in your room."

"Oh yes… I can name all the planets in our solar system and point out most of the constellations too."

"Wow… you are very smart. What were you and nonna reading?"

" _Where the Wild Things Are"_

"Your favorite book…"

There was a knock on the door interrupting the conversation.

"Em… it's me Penelope."

"Yay… Penelope!"

"Inside voice sprog," She reprimanded the little girl again before going and opening the door.

"Come on in Pen we were just catching up."

"Hey there bean sprout."

"I am not a bean… I am a little girl."

"Yes you are and a very beautiful one like your madre."

The little girl's smile beamed at being compared to Emily.

"Well Miss Chessie I believe it is time for us to go and walk in the rose garden and allow these two ladies to talk in private."

"Grown up stuff," the little girl looked at Emily to confirm her suspicions.

"I'm afraid so but I promise if nonna will let me I will read you a bed time story tonight." Emily had a feeling that Chessie would be sleeping where she was sitting at the moment and thought it would be the polite thing to do in asking her mother's permission.

"Can she nonna?"

"Of course she can. I would love to hear it as well."

"Can we go pick out the book before we go to the rose garden."

"I believe that's a lovely idea."

She hugged the women good-bye and Emily even sneaked in a hug of her own to her mother. It was bizarre for both of them yet they seemed to adjust to the contact and even liked it on some levels. She waited for the door to close before engaging Pen, "What's up?"

"Well I have been given information from those you do not want near you until Maura returns." She said timidly.

"Wow… it must be important for them to even trying to contact me so let's have it."

"Nichole Tessler the nurse that tried to attack you in the hospital was stabbed to death in prison this morning. Frankie said that Jane wanted you to know."

"Where is she right now?"

"I believe on her way back from the crime scene."

Emily smiled, "I hit that one on the head."

"What… whose head?"

"Oh… nothing... Thank you for informing me but let's keep this information between us for the moment."

"Sure Em anything you want."

"Are Pearl and Nathaline awake?"

"Yes and they are waiting on you to get the real computer to start the other thumb drives."

"Good… Can you catch up with Ms. Bettie and ask her to send up some coffee and sandwiches for everyone and some steamed rice and a banana for me."

"Your stomach still giving you issues princess"

"I believe my child is paying me back for all the stress lately."

"You are almost over the tough three month period. Hang in there." She said as she started out the door.

"Hey Pen…"

"Yeah"

"Thank you… I appreciate your friendship and all that you have done for me. I know sometimes my "thank you" gets lost in the shuffle but they are said in my heart continually."

"Awe… I love you to 007."

Emily just smiled at her quirky friend as she left with her. She needed to start on those thumb drives so she headed for her bedroom.

"Good afternoon my friend did you rest well?"

"Yes I did Pearl and how was your rest?"

"Peaceful until the visitor came in for a look see like you thought they would."

"I assume everything went as we suspected it would."

"Yes my friend. They ran a sweep over the computer and tried looking at everything we had."

"Good the bait is going back to the nest of vipers. Now let's get started. " She said as she disappeared into her closet for several moments and returned with the real computer and handed Pearl the next thumb drive from her pocket.

Chapter Five

JJ was guessing it was about 4am when the truck stopped in front of a make shift building she assumed was the house they were to stay in. Falling behind Rashid and Soray as they were heading for the building she was trying to focus on the new names just in case it was necessary for her to use them when a hand came and caught her left arm harshly.

"Namazi… Nikbin… Where have you been with these lovely ladies?"

Jaclyn turned and was face to face with Bahadur Sqar.

"They have been on vacation Bahadur let them go and rest." Namazi said.

JJ kept her head down but slipped her right arm to the knife in one of the pockets of her burka. She felt like she wanted to go bathe her left arm in disinfectant for some odd reason because the man just gave off a vibe of rotten.

Maura was now hidden behind Rashid so she could look at the man she helped deliver over twenty years ago. He reminded her of a picture she had seen of his father years ago. She didn't know what to do but was trying to gather herself to help if she could.

"I just got in myself. I hear I became a dad to a little girl while I was gone. My father would be so pleased. A shame he never got to enjoy his own daughter." He said with an evil smirk as he pushed his hips forward in a thrusting manor.

Maura had a cold shiver run down her spine then came up hot setting her body ablaze with anger. Jaclyn must have felt her move for she caught her hand and took JJ's other one and motioned them with her head to go ahead into the house.

Sqar reluctantly let JJ's arm go free and she took Maura's and went inside.

"I'll see you tomorrow Bibi but I'm off to make sure my wife still knows her place." He laughed as he turned and walked across to another make shift building.

They all breathed a sigh of relief that it was dark enough for Jaclyn to pull off being Rashid. They entered the house and took a moment to settle their nerves.

XXXXX

Jane and Korsack brought their lunch back to the station since Jane was in a hurry to get to the computers before having to go back to the house for the 1700 debrief. She decided to look into Nichole Tessler's family while Korsak looked into the guards and employee personnel on duty at the time of the stabbing.

She was writing names and possible connections down when a thought hit her.

"Korsak… do you still have that connection at Interpol?"

"Yes…why?"

"Can you maybe call and see what you can find out about Emily Prentiss."

"Jane…"

"What? She is at the root of all this and we really do not know anything about her."

"Is this about the case or about Maura?"

"Look… no I do not want my best friend to marry someone that I can't trust or that will hurt her but this is not about that. I already know Emily's past can hurt Maura it already has in many ways but for some strange reason even after everything that has happened I find that I trust Emily more and more each day. She isn't malicious it just seems that way if you do not look beyond all the reflections she throws up keeping you from seeing the truth. I also know we can't fully investigate someone trying to kill her if we do not understand her and why they want too and we certainly aren't going to get that information from her."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Nothing… I was thinking the same thing yesterday about knowing the target so I called my contact and got stonewalled."

"What do you mean stonewalled?"

"Well I asked him to inquire about her and to hit me back if he got anything. He called back within two hours and said to never mention Emily Prentiss again or inquire about her ever.

He said after starting an inquiry into her, he was called in to the main brass and almost lost his job. He said she was basically untouchable. The only information about her was what the high ups put out. Which we know really isn't the truth most of the time. She has to be or been in deep covert operations or black ops stuff for that much protection."

"Man… I figured that much. But that does prove one thing I was thinking. I believe she is about to expose a big fish and it's fighting back."

"Yeah… but who"

"If I was to guess with everything going on and how many lengths to which this person has gone. I would say a Politician or someone in high power. So let's look at these people again and start looking who's connected to big fish."

XXXXX

Jaclyn turned to JJ, "Let me have the ankle gun Emily gave you."

She pulled up the many layers she was wearing and handed the gun to her. They watched as she pulled the grips down like Emily had and removed a thumb drive from the right side then inserted it up in the handle of the left side and replaced the grips and gave her the gun back.

"What was that all about?" Maura whispered in Farsi."

"It's okay to talk English at a very low level but only in this house. That gun is also a tracking device and I believe you were given a derringer which is also a tracking device. Emily had Raphy develop it in case of situations like these.

The ankle gun can also transmit in colors depending on how the thumb drive is inserted; if inserted one way it gives off a green transmission inserted the opposite it transmits red. Obviously green is clear sailing and red is in dangerous waters. I just turned the transmitter on and put it in the red so Z-man can track and flank us if need be."

They heard a woman scream from the building where Sqar had entered. Maura and JJ bolted up right ready to storm the building until Jaclyn physically stopped them.

"The screaming will get worse he has just started her torture." Namazi said with a sad face.

They looked at the man in horror.

"Why doesn't anyone help her?" Maura asked.

"He has all the power in this region and we are afraid of him and it's a matter between a man and his wife the law is on his side."

They heard another terrifying scream.

"We have to do something Jaclyn." JJ said as her stomach lurched to her throat at the pain she heard in the woman's voice.

"Hold on I need a minute to think." Jaclyn had a bad feeling about this like it was a test or a trap. Had they really pulled the meeting off with Sqar or was he baiting her. Her gut told her it was the latter choice. Normally she wouldn't even think about doing anything because it might blow their cover but the woman screaming was the one who they came to get. They had less than an hour left of darkness she had to think fast.

"Okay… listen to me this all could be one big trap. I am going to go and see what can be done. JJ you need to prepare for anything and do not use a gun the sound will alert anyone that may be with him. Check your supplies and have something ready to use. We do not want to blow our covers unless absolutely necessary. Make sure you are not together in one spot. That will give you a better chance if this is a trap."

They watched through a split where a sheet was being used as a curtain of sorts as she slipped out the back and came up to the truck for cover. She made it to the house where the screaming was getting muffled as if no fight for life was left.

They jumped as they saw a man come around the house and surprised her. They began fighting and ended up in the middle of the street. They saw as a thrust was made by the man's arm and Jaclyn slid down to the ground and didn't move.

JJ quickly moved from Maura and pulled a knife and placed it on the table behind a book making sure Maura saw it. She was going to pull another one to hide in her sleeve when the door busted open where Namazi was. Sqar rushed in and stabbed the man.

"Now did you really think I wouldn't know when my sister was in town?" He said looking at JJ wiping the blood off his knife and putting it back in his boot figuring two women were no match for him.

"She is Bibi not your sister?" Maura said trying to pull off the cover story and guide his attention to her and away from JJ so she could get the knife in her hand again.

He lunged and punched her across the face. JJ couldn't do anything he wasn't close enough to make a move on yet. She was also at a disadvantage since she couldn't understand what was being said. She would have to take clues from Maura's eyes and movements.

Maura stood up and spit blood out under her burka and spotted JJ eyes. The man didn't waste time he grabbed Maura and pulled her to himself by the back of her burka trying to control JJ by fear for the woman's life in his grasp.

"Maybe I should just use your partner here as an appetizer." He said liking his lips.

JJ looked at Maura's feet that started moving in little steps like a dance. She understood Maura was telling her she was following her lead. She could see that JJ's right hand was at the tip of the knife.

"Where do you think you are going?" Looking at Maura he didn't see JJ pick up the knife and hide it under her robe sleeve. "Maybe you want to have a threesome… nice. This is going to be great. The only thing better would be if it had been Emily Prentiss in the street but that bitch's time is coming soon." He laughed as he moved Maura within arm distance of JJ.

Once he was close enough JJ raise her left arm up quickly yelling "On Guard" which triggered Maura to throw herself to the left giving JJ the clearing to plunge the knife several times into Sqar's ribs puncturing his lung. He only made a gurgling sound as he fell to the floor dead.

Maura made her way to Namazi but the man had already bled out from the stab wounds he received earlier.

"We have to check on Jaclyn. I hope Z-man picked up her the transmission and is flanking us." JJ said coming up beside the dead man.

They heard movement outside and moved quickly away from the door. JJ pulled the ankle gun from its holster. She was done with knives the sound be damned. They both were running on pure adrenaline and instinct at the moment.

"Maura… JJ… it's me Z-man," they heard in a voice just above a whisper."

"Thank God," Maura said almost in tears.

"We need to leave quickly."

They came out of the house and saw Jaclyn standing there with a young girl about fifteen holding a newly born infant. Z-man had put a suitcase in the back of the truck and helped the woman and baby inside.

"Come on ladies there isn't much time." Jaclyn said.

"What about the bodies in there?" JJ inquired.

"The towns' people will handle that. We've got to get out of here."

They got in the back of the truck while Z-man and Jaclyn got in the cab and started down route 98 to Beris.

Chapter Six

Jane walked back into the Ambassadors house knowing fully well she was going to have to talk to Emily before Maura came home. She really needed the conversation to happen now but just didn't know how to approach the woman after everything that happened.

Deciding the rose garden had been a place of good inspiration for her this morning she went straight for it. "Might as well go out there and see if any more genius ideas are hanging around." She said to the air. "God… I'm talking to myself. When did life get this insane?"

"Hello Detective," Dr. Kate said seeing the troubled woman from the bench she was sitting on.

"Oh…Hi Dr. Kate…I didn't see you there."

"Why the troubled face my friend. What's making you talk to yourself?"

"Haven't you heard my best friend's soon to be legal wife hates me?"

"She doesn't hate you. You just rub her fur the wrong way is all."

"What?"

"I've watched the interactions of you both and they are very similar in the things you want and hold dear. Meaning you both are protective of those you love and are very much leaders in your career fields. But you both go about it in very different ways.

You are a take charge and ram over everyone consequences be damned type person, which is a sign of a self-centered and selfish person."

"Ouch doc why don't you tell me what you really think of me?"

"Let me finish. It's not such a bad thing as you think. You were raised in a very close family with a hovering mother I bet."

"You can say that again but what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's made you feel you have to push through to get what you want or you would be stuck smothering in a mother's cocoon. It drives you to stay focused to achieve your goals, which causes you to never consider the cost that others that love you have to pay for your achievements as well. You lead by making others follow in your wake good or bad.

Now Emily was raised with parents that come from the same philosophy as you and she is one that has been on the receiving end of the cost and many times scars of consequence be damned wakes. She has no time for a lone ranger even though at times it seems she is one herself. But if you take a closer look there are people all around her that she leads by encouragement. She makes them feel that they can be the best and do anything. She uses what they give her to help achieve the goal of the big picture.

This mission and the lives of people she loves very much are riding on her shoulders and she just can't stop and rub your fur the right way because the picture is just way too big for that."

"I have really screwed up and I need to talk with her but she made it clear that isn't going to happen. Normally I would just as you say ram through and talk to her but she is a little scary on those drugs."

"I hate to inform you but last night was all Emily the hallucinogenic drugs are out of her system."

"Great… she just plain wants to kill me then."

"Listen from what I saw she is trying to protect you. I think she knows what she is doing and I really didn't see any malice towards you or your brother in her aura. It well maybe that you made a hormonal pregnant woman mad which in my opinion is far scarier than hallucinogenic drugs." She said laughing.

"That's not helping me doc."

"I'm sorry… the good thing about hormones though is they change quickly go and take a chance."

"You are totally sure the drugs are gone?"

"I'm sure that you are only dealing with a very stressed pregnant woman."

"Fabulous… I'll pull my gun now. Kidding… just kidding." She said lifting her hands up in a mock surrender.

XXXXX

They hadn't traveled long when the truck stopped. The sun was peeking over the horizon as JJ hopped down from the truck and helped Maura down.

"You can take the burka's and robes off." Jaclyn said.

"Thank God." Both ladies said at the same time.

"This is the plan. I am taking the truck with Afari and Asal on into Beris where Z-man has a boat waiting. The three of you will go down to the beach and swim out as far as you can and I will pick you up at sea, so you need to strip to your under wear. I will bring your clothes with me so they will be dry and free of salt."

"Are you kidding?" JJ was at her limit.

"No I'm not kidding we have to change our dynamics just in case word has gotten out about what we are driving in or how many there are of us."

Maura understanding the situation started taking her shirt off and said out loud. "All of a sudden Neoprene looks like Chanel."

JJ busted out laughing as she too took her clothes off.

Jaclyn secured everything in a burlap sack as the three crossed the street to hit the water. She took a second glance at the women crossing the street and realized she had gained a new respect for them.

XXXXX

Jane knocked on the bedroom door. The look on Penelope face when she opened it was priceless Jane thought. The woman was speechless looking at Jane like you got to be kidding.

"Who is it Pen?" Pearl asked.

"It's me Jane… I know Emily doesn't want to see me but I have to talk with her it's very important."

"It's okay Pen let her in… there isn't much more that needs to be done here now anyway. If you could find Raphy and send him up then print that e-mail I sent down stairs to your computer please. Remember to act like you have forgotten you printed it and leave it on the printer. Then find my mother and let the shopping begin. Just remember it's just things that can fit in here for a new born only. It's time to start thinking ahead."

"Yes ma'am you know me and shopping for my babies."

"I do and that's why there is a limit like we discussed Missy."

"You are no fun."

"Am too… I just know you and my mother. It will look like a department store threw up in here and that isn't necessary and Pen thank you again for everything."

"Anything for you gum drop." She smiled and blew her a kiss.

"Pearl I need you to find Clyde and let him in on what I need from Interpol and what I need to be in place when the time is right."

"Sure my friend, will you be all right?" Looking at Jane like if you upset her I will shoot you.

"It's all good Pearl. Jane is on our side we just haven't found our common ground in this matter yet is all."

"Whatever you say my friend" She said leaving to accomplish Emily's request.

"Nathaline… can you secure everything and go get ready to meet Sister Kate."

"Sure thing Emmy do you need some more juice?"

"No I'll be good till the meeting. Thank you beautiful."

Jane watched as everyone just flowed and did everything Emily asked with a smile. Remembering what Dr. Kate had just told her she had to agree with the woman's assessments of them both.

"Jane come sit in front of me so we can mediate."

Good she is going to breathe while I talk. That's a good sign. Jane came and started pulling her jacket off as she noticed Nathaline replacing the computer with another one and disappearing with the one they were using. She then watched the girl bring the thumb drives to Emily who put them in her pocket.

"She doesn't trust that her stuff won't be tampered with in her own house. That's got to mean she knows something or at least expects someone." She thought as she sat in the lotus position and started breathing herself.

"Jane I'll start with this. You need me to answer questions to understand victimology but that isn't going to happen. I know you contacted Interpol trying to get information. I am contacted on any inquiries about my bio.

I know you have a murder case to solve and you will and yes your suspicions are correct in that the case is connected to the mission but your murder case will be there after everyone is safely home.

Now I know you are not patient and need things to work on so I am going to send Xandy with you to help gather information that has been blocked to you by me. She will know what you can or can't know while also keeping me informed on any information that helps both of us."

"Wow… you are good."

"I have to be there are lives at stake and not just our friends."

"You rang for me boss?"

"Yes Raphy hang on a moment I'll be right with you. Are will finished here Jane?"

"Yeah… I think so."

"Good… I'll let Xandy know the plan so she can head out with you tonight."

"Great thanks."

"Jane… I'm glad Maura has a best friend who cares so much for her safety. Thank you for being a good friend to her."

"Sure thing Emily, I'll see you down stairs in a few." She said knowing that was the only form of an apology or information she was going to get. Thinking a moment she realized she could live with that.

XXXXX

Jaclyn parked the truck above the boat dock. She saw her contact Javad speaking to a policeman. She waited for a few moments to assess if it was a casual conversation that would end or an interrogation.

She didn't have time for this she needed to get out to sea. Ten minutes was all she was willing to wait. Turning to Afari, "I need you to follow my lead. I am your husband Amir, understand?" The young girl shook her head in acknowledgement.

She took the new papers that Z-man had given and placed them in her front pocket. She just hoped they were good enough to pass inspection. They got out of the truck and headed down towards the boat.

"Javad… What's going on?"

"Hello Amir… Have you heard what happened in Poshot?"

"No…"

"Someone killed three people."

"Who," She asked as she helped Afari and Asal into the boat.

"Bahadur Sqar his brother and Namazi" The officer said.

"What is this world coming too?" She said as she dropped three burlap bags and a suit case to the woman on the boat.

"You said it. We've been told that it might have been Rashid Nikbin whose sister was married to him. He used to beat her and they thought they saw him heading to Pasabandar. They have me out here checking papers just in case he shows up here. Can I see yours just as protocol?"

"Sure here you go."

The man glanced over the papers and handed it back to her. She motioned for Javad to get out of the boat and start untying the lines.

"I hope you catch whoever is responsible before we return from vacation." She said as she jumped into the boat and tossed the keys to the truck to Javad.

"No worries we are on it Rashid won't get away." He said as he helped push the boat from the dock and waved the vacationing couple away.

She waved back as she guided the boat out of the harbor heading towards where the others should be waiting.

XXXXX

It had been three days since the last contact with Jaclyn's team and Emily knew they had to be close to landing in Iran. Her stomach had been in knots wondering if she had covered all the possibilities of escape for them.

Her blood pressure was up she knew and was trying to control it with meditation so that she wouldn't be thrown back in bed. She avoided Dr. Kate as much as possible but the woman was like gum on her shoe… irritating and stuck there.

"Snowflake I need you to pull up that tracking program for me please."

"I thought as much that's why I brought my tablet my gallant knight."

"Stop calling me that you are as bad as Garcia"

"You know you love it especially now that you've started your own harem." Raphy said grinning at her.

"I do not have a harem. I have a family."

"Family… harem… same thing. They both cause you to be nervous, nauseous, and neurotic. "

"Okay focus please…It's been three days and they should have made landing by now?" She said thinking how correct his assessment was but she would never let him know it.

"Give me a minute… and yes… I'm getting a signal but you are not going to like it. It's glowing red."

"Damn! Can you locate their position?"

"Take it easy there…. They are… that's strange..."

"Where are they Raphy?"

"Well according to this in the ocean between Pasabandar and Beris. They are just barley off the coast."

"Good I pray… keep monitoring it for me and let me know if they head out to sea and which way they head. Only tell me this information Snowflake."

"I got your back… Was that all?"

"No… there will be some very big changes coming up after this. I want to retire but I know they will not let me. So the next best thing would be for me to start my own inter-agent –agency."

"What?"

"I want to start a network from here that can reach whoever is needed without political bullshit."

"Wow… ambitious much? It's a good idea."

"Glad you think so cause I will need a great tech person to help me."

"What about Penelope?"

"She will never leave the BAU and her chocolate hunk a hunk thing."

"True… Xandy then"

"Nope she loves Interpol."

"So you're telling me this why?"

"I want you here snowflake."

"Don't snowflake me and try to sweet talk me after I was your third choice."

"You were my first choice mister. You're the one spouting other names."

"Just pulling your chains Savoir Faire… I'd love to cause mayhem with you."

"You are the definition of mayhem."

"I love when you talk dirty to me." He said as he grabbed her in a bear hug.

"Get away from me. You are as bad as Kia."

"I'm hurt love… you know I'm the one you turn too when the lassies break your heart. No wait … my bad… it was when mommy dearest demanded you be at an event with a proper man date. And by the way I was the first to call you Savoir Faire. Kia stole it from me but her meaning was totally different than mine wasn't it?"

"Shut up crazy man… by the way you were always the proper manly date for me that's why I love you." She said deflecting the Kia memory. She wasn't ready to deal with that yet. There were too many present issues to deal with than to bring up painful old ones.

She was grateful for her longtime friend. He always had known how to make her lighten up so she wouldn't get lost in the darkness. He puffed up his chest and flexed his biceps showing how manly he looked.

"You know I'm a stud."

"Let's get down stairs before we have to remove the hinges off the door to get your head thru it."

XXXXX

They swam about a mile and a half before taking turns floating on their backs to rest their arms and legs from having to tread water.

"Jaclyn should be here soon. We were only ten minutes away from the boat." Z-man said as he kept an eye west of their position.

"It's all good at least it's cooler than those burka's." JJ said trying to look on the bright side.

"Are we going back for the Falcon?" Maura asked knowing they hadn't gotten her.

"We accomplished our agenda."

"Excuse me… we did… how we do not have the Falcon?"

"She is safe with Emily by now."

"How…when?"

"She left on the plane you landed on back in Tel Aviv."

"Wait… Your saying we did all of this as a ruse?" JJ asked angrily.

"No… It became too dangerous for the Falcon to meet us in Poshot. The woman we saved and the baby was our main extraction."

"We almost got killed extracting her thinking we were after the Falcon." JJ yelled.

"Jennifer …"

"No don't Jennifer me right now Maura."

"That woman you saved and her baby is the Falcon's niece which is Emily's great niece as you were. She also has Intel that will put back Iran's nuclear smuggling rings for years to come and the information she carries may be enough to stop Pakistan from declaring war on Iran right now.

I know you both feel betrayed but it wasn't by design as you can see things out here happen at a moment's notice. Windows open and close almost as quickly. I am sure Emily is frantically worried and probably hasn't slept, eaten, or even showered since you left Tel Aviv. I know this because I have been with her when she sends people into the field on missions like this. She says my people are doing without I will too.

Your lady's heart is here with you. I know both of you know and feel it. The love she has for you two is not human but divine. Trust it and find a place to release your anger for it will cause shadows that will freeze your heart in misunderstanding if you hold on to it."

Maura knew he was talking of her and the past when she had misjudge Emily leaving as a teenager. He was right also about Emily not eating and sleeping. She knew that before the mission. That's why she had Dr. Kate there to make sure she did.

"Jennifer… He is right. Emily would have told us if she could have. She knows what this is doing to you and me."

"I know Maura it just gets to be too much and I need something or someone to blame. If I can't then I drown in the sadness of the situation. The evil of the world is just so over whelming at times. Just give me a moment I'll be fine."

"Z-man what happens next if something gets crossed with Jaclyn at the boat?" Maura asked but was answered by a motor sound approaching.

The women looked to him for confirmation that it was the right boat and were very pleased when he started waving it down.

Jaclyn stopped about fifteen yards away so they could swim to the boat just to keep the currants of the boat from pulling them under as she cut the motor.

She handed towels to them as they came aboard. "Afari and the baby are below with your clothes. Z-man I held yours out here on deck. Maura… what happened to you jaw?"

"A run in with Sqar's fist is all. I'm okay really."

JJ ran over to look at her face. "Emily's going to kill us."

"No she won't… because I am alive. Let's be thankful that this was the only injury that we sustained."

"Amen… to that. Ladies you can go below I will change and get us out of here." Z-man said smiling at his comrades.

"Are we meeting up with the ship?" Maura asked.

"No we are going to Mumbai." Z-man said.

"Why are we going to India?"

"That is where Emily will have a jet waiting on your return."

"Where are you going?"

"To return this boat to a friend," he said giving her a smile which seemed to say no more questions.

"Z… we need to go due south a good way before turning east. They are looking for Rashid to the east at Pasabandar."

"Okay Jaclyn… go below and rest I got this."

"Thanks for having my back."

"No worries."

They smiled a knowing smile to each other before she went below giving the man some privacy to get his clothes on.

Chapter Seven

Everyone had gathered in the ball/meeting room. Emily looked at Clyde to see if everything had been set up for the next phase of her web. He was talking to Hotch and Morgan in the corner of the room when she entered. Their eyes met and he gave her his seedy smirk that she loathed but knew that it was his sign everything was in the works and he understood her train of thought and agreed.

She then turned to look at Garcia who was talking with her mother and Xandy ninety miles an hour about baby shopping and smiled. Jane and Frankie were in the far corner with Holly away from everyone. She motioned Jane over to go with her to speak with Hotch.

"Emily you are looking lovely as ever."

"Clyde…"

"What?"

"I haven't showered in over three days and I haven't slept but maybe ten hours in that time frame as well so I'm sure I look lovely."

"Well about the shower thing… we've been meaning to let you know you are wilting the flowers as you go by."

"Shut up Clyde… I've changed clothes and freshened up but my operatives are in the field without showers so I will be until I know they are safe."

"Martyr"

"Troff"

"Will you two stop flirting?" Morgan said even though he was enjoying the banter between the two.

"What's up Emily?" Hotch asked before things got worse.

"We need a minute before the meeting starts. Let's go out into the rose garden so we can talk."

Jane looked confused but decided to follow Emily's lead.

"Sure excuse us Clyde."

"You two have an interesting relationship." Hotch said stating the obvious.

"It's a love hate thing really."

"Seems… more of not trusting one another to me."

"Yeah… guess it's a spy thing or I just never have trusted him. Anyway…"

"Excuse me Em… I have an update for you."

"No worries Raphy. What is it?"

"The light is now southeast and green."

"Thank God." She said as she breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed the muscles she didn't realize were tightened. "Keep me posted please snowflake."

"Always do." He smiled knowing she was truly relieved because she never used his pet name around co-workers.

Jane looked at Hotch puzzled and mouthed "snowflake?"

He just shrugged his shoulders knowing she must have just received good news because her face totally relaxed with relief.

"Hotch I need Reid on standby notice to be available to take the Prentiss jet when and where I send him. Team two has made it out of Iran. I am working with an old contact from the CIA to get Raphy and Spence I.D.'s for a cover story."

"I'll take care of it."

"Are they okay?" Jane asked forgetting she was supposed to be seen and not heard.

"Jane…" She gathered her emotions in before finishing, "I brought you with me so you could hear the news. I believe you deserve that much but this is totally a secret. No one else is to know. I do not have any more information and they will still be in communications lock down until they are totally safe. But I do need you to be prepared to drop everything and take Raphy and Spence to the airport."

"Sure… that's not a problem."

"Is there more I need to know Prentiss?" Hotch asked trying to pull Emily's attention back on him hoping to defuse any situation brewing.

"Yes… I am sending Xandy with Jane to help in the investigation into the murder of the nurse who attacked us in the hospital. It's time to tighten the web and catch these unsubs.

I believe you will also need to have the team jet on stand by for the next couple of days as well. There might be an arrest forth coming in Washington soon if everything pan's out."

"What have you found?"

"I have a theory and some proof. I'm waiting on Clyde to get me more information from Interpol and on the information Jaclyn's team is bringing back to help connect all the pieces, but let's talk more about it later since it's time for the meeting."

"Understood," he assumed she didn't want to say any more in front of Jane. "Do you want to inform Reid or shall I?"

"No let's meet with him and Garcia after the meeting."

"Sounds good"

XXXXX

Maura went over to Afari to see if she was okay. She had noticed the woman shivering like she was cold or afraid.

"Hello my name is Maura. I am a doctor may I check your temperature?"

The young girl smiled and shook her head and tightened her hold on the baby in her arms. Maura touched her head and was alarmed to feel the heat coming from her head.

"Jennifer… Come here." She said in a low calm tone trying not to scare the woman.

"What is it Maura?"

"I'm going to try and get her to hand you the baby so I can examine her. She is totally burning up with fever."

"Afari this is Jennifer and she has a little boy at home. Pretty girl… I need to examine you so I will know what to do to make you feel better. Can Jennifer hold Asal for a few moments?"

The woman looked at both of them with fear but when JJ smiled at her she kissed the infant and handed the baby to her. It was as if a mother's creed had been quoted within that smile and an instant trust given to JJ… Maura thought.

"I'm going to sit right here beside you so she is not out of your sight."

Maura translated to the frightened young woman and Afari smiled thankful for JJ's understanding of wanting her baby within arm's reach.

"I realize your customs and I honor your privacy but I need to have you undress so I can see what has happened."

Maura had already suspected what she was going to see but needed to know to what extent the damage was. She wanted to see what she could with her eyes to confirm her diagnosis. She really needed equipment but that wasn't going to happen.

"I should take some refresher courses on emergency medicine given that the women I care so much about are so reckless with their bodies. What am I going to do with only a first aid kit and the supplies Emily made sure I brought?" She thought to herself. "I hope it's enough."

Afari slowly stood up like it was painful to do so. They watched her take layer after layer off to reveal a beautiful young woman who was covered in bruises. JJ closed her eyes willing the tears to stay put. Her stomach lurched but she was able to contain it until the woman turned and showed her back. Maura had to take temporary custody of Asal as JJ went up top to heave up what little was in her stomach.

"Are you okay JJ?" Jaclyn asked.

"I will be… I just need some air."

"Do I need to go and help Maura?"

"No… I got it… I just had to catch my stomach."

She breathed in three deep sea breeze breaths and shoved the emotions down deep again like she had seen Emily on so many occasions do and went back below.

"Sorry… normally I can contain it but this has been a little too much all at once. It just doesn't stop."

"It's okay Jennifer… there has been no processing time for any of this. I'm not sure if there will ever be enough to understanding this kind of behavior but we do have to help the victims."

"You are right hand me the princess and help her."

JJ decided to keep her eyes on the beautiful young girl with a full head of black hair while Maura looked the bruised woman over. There were deep purple fist prints where her kidneys would be. It was what Maura had feared.

"Afari you can dress again and I will see what we have aboard to help you."

The woman shook her head in acknowledgement and started the process of layering up again.

"Maura what's going on?" JJ asked concerned by the look on her friend's face.

"She has several contusions to her body but the deepest and most dangerous are to her kidneys. I am afraid she has an Acute Nephritis situation going on."

"A bad kidney infection"

"Yes… and I have no way of knowing if she has any internal bleeding or how long this infection has been in her body. Some of the bruises are in various stages of healing. She needs a hospital right now but that isn't going to happen anytime soon." Maura was breathing heavily trying to stay calm. She didn't want to alarm the young woman.

"Do you have anything that can help aboard?"

"If I give her aspirin or Ibuprofen it could hurt her kidneys more but may reduce the fever. She needs an antibiotic."

"But the aspirin would help her pain and maybe the fever too. That is all you can do right now."

"I know… I know… Damn I hate feeling helpless."

JJ knew Maura was upset and the situation was serous for the woman never cursed.

"Okay…" She shook her head making a decision, "I'm going to give her the Ibuprofen which will be easier on her and help more with the pain. We can't let her breast feed though."

"What are we going to feed the baby?" JJ said in a panic.

"I'm not sure."

"Ladies…" They looked up to see Jaclyn in the door way. "We have infant supplies. Emily made sure that we had them stored on both boats. There is formula and diapers in this bag." She said as she extended the bag out.

"I love that woman." JJ said as she took it from Jaclyn.

"Me too," Maura agreed with a sigh of relief that the baby wouldn't suffer.

Chapter Eight

Emily went in to start the meeting and ran into Holly on her way over to talk to Raphy.

"Oh… sorry Holly… but while I have your attention can I have a moment?"

"Sure boss what's up?"

"I just wanted to thank you for handling everything from the office since I've been so invested in what's going on here."

"No worries I got your back."

"Well on that note. Just to give you a heads up I want to leave Interpol and retire soon so I have given your name to Clyde as my recommendation for a replacement."

"Thank you… I appreciate that."

"Can we get this meeting over with?" Rossi said impatiently.

"What you got a hot date there old stud muffin?" Morgan said with a cheeky grin.

"Who are you calling old?"

"Okay… settle down let's give Emily our attention." Hotch said trying to defuse some of the tension from everyone's exhaustion.

"Thank you Hotch… For those of you who weren't here at 2 am this morning I would love to introduce Nathaline Lavine aka the Falcon." She said pointing to her niece and smiling.

"Damn… she's cute." Morgan whispered to Garcia.

"Emily considers her to be a niece my chocolate thunder so don't go getting shot."

"Ouch hurt a fellow why don't you."

"I know how to hurt all the right places my sculpted prize but that's another conversation for another time."

Morgan just laughed and shook his head not wanting to jump in those waters.

"Nathaline has brought some very important information concerning the smuggling routes of the radical Islamic groups within Iran from both Pakistan and Afghanistan.

I have compiled folders which will be sent out to various departments and agencies around the world. I am just waiting on the final pieces that are hopefully coming with team two."

"Any word on them Emily," Spencer asked concerned.

"No Spence… They should have made it into Iran by now but it could be days until we hear anything concerning what's happening."

"Don't you have any way of seeing if they are okay?" He asked getting upset at the lack of concern for their friend's safety.

"Spence… They are on communications lock down for their safety so Emily has no way of knowing what's going on." Hotch said trying to reassure him that everything was okay.

"That's not acceptable and we know when it comes to honesty in certain situations that isn't JJ and her strong suit now is it." He said as he stormed off into the rose garden.

"Spence…" Emily called after him. She knew he would have trust issues after everything that happened the last time. That's why she was sending him and Raphy to pick up the team in Mumbai so he would see JJ first and know she was okay.

"Emily I will go finish with your information." Hotch said knowing this was why Emily wanted him on standby for travel.

"There are several things happening it seems at once and I have talked with each of you concerning different roles and things that need to take place.

Jane I am delaying what we were planning with Xandy until tomorrow morning but the other is a go at any time.

Given the atmosphere and exhaustion levels in this room I say we all need a good night's sleep and start fresh in the morning.

We are all going to enjoy one of Bettie's best meals for dinner before everyone retires for the night. It will be served soon so let's all meet in the dining room in 20 minutes that will give you time to freshen up if need be."

They all stood up and started from various parts of the house to prepare for dinner.

"Garcia can you come and go with me."

"Sure Em. Where are we going?"

"Out to the rose garden for a moment"

"Is that a good idea lamb chop?"

"Yes… and you need to know what's happening too."

They walked until they found the two men standing quietly staring at the roses. They could tell Spencer had been crying.

"Is everything okay out here?" Emily asked trying to break the ice a bit.

"We are good." Hotch said.

"Did you tell him what was needed?"

"No… I figured you would follow like you did."

She smiled at the profile. "Okay… Spence you were right in that I do know that the team is out of Iran. I do not know if they all made it or any details. I know they are heading to Mumbai and I need you and Raphy on a Prentiss jet when your Id's get here from the CIA to meet up with them and bring them home.

I wanted you to be the first to know what was going on with JJ. Garcia I would have sent you instead of Raphy but just to be honest I need you her with me my friend.

Raphy will help Jaclyn to put the rest of the stuff together that we need on the plane. They will need the second lap top that I had you copy everything over to so they can add what they have and transmit it in flight.

Spence I do not know what shape they are returning in. I do know that they had trouble during some part of the mission because they are using the backup extraction protocol.

Julie from the CIA is going to route all calls concerning the boys and their trip to your phone Garcia so we will make up their cover stories on the fly.

Spence all we are waiting on are the I.D.'s and your willingness to go right now."

They heard the doorbell ring and made their way to the front entrance. Morgan opened the door to a brunette in a red evening dress hugging all the right places and wearing high heels.

"Hello… May I help you?" Morgan said in a very deep and sexy voice.

"I am… never mind there she is." She said pushing past him and swaying up to Emily and planting a smoldering kiss on her lips.

Everyone in the foyer starred at them with their mouths open.

"Always the one for a grand entrance aren't you Julie."

"I never could resist those soft lips of yours even though they are never to be mine."

"Did you have any trouble with what I asked for?"

"No my sweet you are all set. Just remember I want a wedding invite."

"And so you shall get it as promised."

"Well I'll take my leave then. Shall we have one for the road lover?"

"Let's not and say we did. Remember I am an engaged woman."

"Is a sad day indeed to say the least?" She said and walked to the door that Morgan was still holding open. She patted him on the cheek and puckered in a mock kiss as she left.

"Who the hell was that?" He said looking at Emily in awe.

"A blind date from a sin to win week end years and years ago," she said smiling at him.

"There are many layers to you Emily Prentiss many layers."

"You have no idea big man." She said with a cheeky grin and a wink.

"Hotch… Please tell everyone that dinner will start ten minutes later than planned. I need Raphy, Spence, Jane and Garcia up in my room now."

Chapter Nine

Jaclyn had set up a video camera to record Afari's and her conversation while Maura gathered up all the blankets and crawled in behind the woman to try and give her body heat to easy the painful shivers running through the woman's body.

"Maura you are ringing in sweat."

"I know Jennifer but look at how she has stopped shivering. Maybe her fever will break at least that is what I'm hoping."

"Afari I am going to ask you to tell your story on what happened in Poshot." Jaclyn said hoping to start there before hitting her with the hard questions she needed answered.

"My name is Afari I was born in Poshot. My father was killed by Bahadur Sqar Senior before I was born. He then took my mother as his wife and beat and raped her repeatedly for many years.

He tormented our town for years until an angel came and ended our suffering. I was four years old when Michelle came and the whole town helped her to escape after killing the man causing our terror. We didn't know that his son years later would come and pick up where his father left off. But our beautiful dark haired angel gave us peace for a while.

Someone had told him I was his father's step daughter and he had to have me for his wife…"

She had to stop for several moments as the sobs racked her body. Maura held her tightly as the woman cried and kissed her baby's head. JJ couldn't stand it any longer and had to leave to get some air. She couldn't understand what was being said but she could tell it wasn't pleasant and she just couldn't handle any more sadness at the moment.

"He beat me for days after we were married and when I asked him why he said to make sure I knew my place. When I found out I was pregnant I knew I had to get away for my child's safety. I pulled the card from the copy of the Quran my mother had left me which had Michelle's phone number on it. I hid the card in the one place I knew evil would never look. When I spoke to the angel she promised me that my baby would be safe and she would come for me or send another angel. She is a woman of her word she sent four angels when the Falcon couldn't land.

She was supposed to come and save us but it got too dangerous. He was watching me or had people watching me all of the time. Namazi was the main one that watched me. He was also the one who told him of the birth of my daughter. That is why he was in town to visit his new treasure when you arrived."

"What? Namazi was one of Sqar's men? Why did he kill him then?" Maura asked puzzled.

"He was Bahadur's right hand man in Poshot. He killed him because Namazi was playing both sides and he couldn't trust him anymore is what I heard him say after Namazi left to get you in the truck.

Bahadur has been at home for two weeks now all excited saying an Emily Prentiss was dead and he could start the smuggling up full force now. There were some men that came to visit him from Pakistan a week and a half ago. I have a picture that one of my friends took for me in that suit case over there."

Jaclyn opened the suitcase and found journals, maps, and pictures in it. There weren't any clothes just information pertaining to smuggling routes and those behind the ring. They had hit the mother lode of information.

"Jaclyn… she has said as much as she can for now. She is weak and needs to rest." Maura looked at the woman pleading with her to give the young girl a break.

"Sure Maura let her sleep. I believe everything I need to know is in this suitcase anyway."

The young girl shifted in pain.

"I need to feed my baby. My breast hurt. I have already missed one feeding."

"No Afari you can't feed. Your milk may have fever in it and I'm sure it has the medicine I gave you in it. We have food for the baby."

"My breast hurt."

"Jaclyn… Send Jennifer down here and give us some privacy until she comes back on deck."

"Sure Maura."

"Afari I am going to have Jennifer to come and feed Asal for you. I can help you with the pain in your breast with more medication and by hand expression of your engorged breast."

"You needed me Maura?"

"Yes Jennifer her breast are engorged from not feeding and I need to help her hand express to relieve the pain from the pressure build up."

"Maura I can actually help you with that I breast feed Henry and know all about it."

"Thank you… I will translate as you show her."

"It's a good thing we have no modesty issues between us."

"We are family Jennifer. I believe we let that ship sail many moons ago."

JJ pulled one of her breast from her bra so Afari could see how she was holding it and holding her hand around the aureole to gentle push it with the index finger and thumb like a letter c. The woman started doing so and after several minutes she was relieved of pain.

"Maura go ahead and crawl back behind her. I will hand her the bottle so she can at least feed the baby. I know that was such a special bonding time for Henry and me."

They sat in silence as the young mother fed the baby and cooed over her. After the burping the little one fell asleep. JJ decided to go on deck and let the women have time to talk or sleep.

XXXXX

"I apologize for the delay in dinner being served. I normally would have said to continue without me but I wanted to be present when Sister Kate made her entry."

They all looked up at the older woman standing beside Emily.

"Sister Bernadette!" Nathaline said excitedly.

"Nathaline"

The two women meet each other in a crushing embrace leaving Emily and everyone else puzzled as to how the two knew each other.

"Well… I am confused. How do you two know each other?"

"Sister Bernadette came to our village when I was seven. She always gave me advice and watched over me. I tried to get you two together when you would visit aunt Emmy but it seemed to never happen."

"Child I have to confess I never allowed it to happen. I was under strict orders to never make contact with Emily Prentiss or Maura Isles again."

"Why?" Emily asked knowing the answer and looking at her mother who had her head hung down.

"I was removed from the boarding school and sent into reclusion and was given the name Sister Bernadette. They felt I had over extended my authority by getting too close to you two.

Years later I was sent to the village beside Nathalines and when my church burned they just moved me to hers. I never told them I wasn't supposed to be there since I could hear bits and pieces of your life through Nathaline which made me so happy.

I knew never to be where you could see me when you came to visit. I was just drawn to this dear soul. She reminds me so much of Adeline for some reason. I just pretended she was and watched her grow up."

Emily wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Damn hormones," she said under her breath.

"Nathaline… this is really Sister Kate who was born Desiree Chene. Sister Kate this is Nathaline Lavine whose mother was Adeline."

"How Adeline died giving birth to a son? I got the ring back and the clipping."

"Maura and I were there when she gave birth. She had Bahadur first then Nathaline. The people were so excited over her having a son they left Maura and I to handle the after birth except the after birth was Nathaline.

She gave Maura you wedding band and we mailed it to you with the news clipping of her death. She was so upset when she had a girl saying she would be harmed. She made us promise to save her daughter so I took her before anyone found out about her to my grandfather's vineyard where Jacque and Renee Lavine raised her as their daughter in safety."

The woman stood there starring at Nathaline as though time had stopped and she was looking at her mother.

"Dear God… You are your mother made over."

"So you are my mother's soul mate?"

"Yes my love I was your mother's love and she is mine."

They hugged again as everyone at the table men included gentle wiped at their eyes."

"Dang Prentiss you sure know how to throw a cheery dinner party."

"Shut up Clyde…" She said rolling her eyes and laughing actually thankful for the diversion.

"Martyr"

"Troff"

"There they go flirting again. I'm just going to have to separate the two of you." Morgan said getting in on the banter. "Speaking of flirting what has the tech goddess of Quantico been doing the past thirty minutes?" He was trying to get the woman to stop crying.

"I was busy helping Emily."

"Where's the rest of your posy at?"

"They had to go and get something Em needed. Jane should be back in a few moments."

"Sister Kate this is my mother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss."

"I am honored to finally get to meet you Ambassador."

"The honor is totally mine Sister Kate. Maura has informed me that you helped my daughter through a really bad time in her life and I am abundantly grateful to you for your help. I am also very sorry for the loss of your soul mate.

I know from firsthand experience the pain it can cause and the hole of emptiness that never is quiet filled. But gaining my daughters relationship back has accomplished more filling than I ever thought possible so I encourage you to enjoy Nathaline."

"No truer words have been spoken Ambassador." She said as she shook the woman's hand and kissed her cheek.

Emily was listening closely to the conversation knowing in the pit of her stomach that her mother was the reason for Sister Kate's removal from school. But as she listened she realized that Sister Kate didn't hold animosity towards her mother and it really did work out since she got to watch Nathaline grow up that she would give her mother a pass on this transgression.

"I love mother and you have filled in some gaps in me yourself lately."

The Ambassador hugged her tightly knowing that was Emily's way of saying "I know and it's okay let's just move on."

"Emily… you need sleep dear you have circles on your dark circles." Sister Kate said.

"Yes she does and she will be turning in early with a sleeping aide tonight... right Emily?"

"Is there any way I can fire you?"

"No… your wife is the one who hired me so I answer to her."

"Have I told you how much I hate you lately?"

"Yes… and its music to my ears dear…music to my ears."

The room busted into laughter except one Emily Prentiss who just stuck her tongue out at the doctor.

Chapter Ten

Afari and Maura were watching the baby sleep as the waves were trying to lull them into the land of dreams as well.

"I need to ask you a favor."

"What do you need Afari?"

"I need you to promise me if I do not make it that my baby will be taken care of."

"Asal will be taken care of but you are young and strong and you will take care of her yourself."

"Doctor… let's not kid ourselves. Please listen I need you to be my voice if I die."

Maura thought how ironic it was that she was asking her to speak for her after she died.

"What would you like to happen?"

"First I want my baby's name to be Jennifer Michelle not Asal."

"Why? I think Asal (Honey) is beautiful."

"Normally it would be but Bahadur named her that as his honey treat."

"Oh…"

"I want her named Michelle after the angel that saved us and Jennifer because I see the utter love in your friend's eyes towards my daughter. I want her to have that love towards others too so Jennifer Michelle is her name from this moment forward."

"I agree."

"I also want her to have my mother's Quran and I want her to learn the religion of her family at least. It is her choice to follow it or not and I do not mind if she learns of God through other religions. I just do not want her to think all Islam is radical. I want her to know the love of God through the faith of her heritage."

"You are wise beyond your years. Is there any one you want her to go to?"

"I would like the Falcon to raise her or Michelle."

"What about your brother Nikbin?"

"No… he is like Namazi… he plays both sides and cannot be trusted."

"Okay…anything else?"

"Yes tell her not to mourn me. No what if's. I have done what I wanted to do to give her a better life and the sacrifice is nothing compared to the joy in my heart knowing she will have an amazing life. Just let her know I loved her very much."

"I will my friend I promise."

"Can you go now and give me some time with my baby girl alone."

"Sure"

Maura reached the top step just in time to hear JJ ask Z-man a question weighing on her heart.

"Emily taught you to be assassins I know. What did she say to do with the guilt that comes with killing?"

"You forget Ms. Jennifer we had killed already and we felt justified in killing those we killed. But she did try and give us something to think about.

She said a wise woman once explained to her that in war or self-defense harming someone should be looked on in this manner. Evil is a cancer and to survive it one needs to kill the toxic cells in their body and sometimes to get the cancer some good cells around the cancer must be harmed or die as well so that the whole body can live."

"Sister Kate told her that when we were in school." Maura said smiling at the memory.

"She is a wise woman then."

"She was a sage to many." Maura said smiling soulfully.

"Jennifer there are many ways of curing cancer just like evil but sometimes one has to be aggressive and kill it even if it means putting the whole body through hell because a good life is worth the journey." Z-man said finishing the rest of the truth he learned from Emily.

"You need to rest." Maura said as she sat and pulled Jennifer into her chest.

"Can't right now but I will close my eyes and relax a moment."

"I believe that's a good idea." She said kissing the woman's head gently.

XXXXX

Jane knowing that it would be late before she got back to the Ambassador's house decided to stop by the Dirty Robber for a burger and beer. She just needed a normal moment. Nothing had been routine since Emily Bond the spy extraordinaire had arrived and tore up her world. Plus she was missing Maura more and more. The Robber was one of the places she could almost pretend her best friend was there with her and not thousands of miles away.

It was late when she went into the house. She had spent more time at the Robber than planned on. She had gotten lost in memories of the gangs down time at the restaurant even allowing herself to think on Frost and even miss him. He was taken too soon from earth by the car wreck.

"Jane… When did you get back?" Penelope asked seeing her heading up the stairs.

"Just now… where is everyone?"

"Well basically everyone has headed for the hills to get some sleep."

"Emily too"

"Yes under duress though. Dr. Kate drugged her after taking her blood pressure."

"Bet that went over well."

"You have no idea but the Ambassador stepped in and the debate was over."

"Is anyone in there with her?"

"I do not think so."

"Is anyone guarding her door?"

"No… like I said everyone is asleep or heading that way."

"Thanks Pen and good-night."

"You are not thinking of crawling in bed with miss lovable but dangerously grouchy are you?"

"No… but I am thinking about sitting outside the door."

"Jane you haven't slept much in days either. Look there is a small couch in her bedroom why don't you crash there. It is a safe distance away from her so you can get a running start if need be but you need sleep too."

"Thanks… I'll check it out."

She made her way to Emily's bedroom when she got to the door she heard Emily in night terrors half way screaming out.

"I'm so sorry Kia… so sorry…

Maura… JJ… God… No…"

Jane quickly went in and found Dr. Kate standing beside the bed.

"She fights sleep because of dark shadows that visit her in the nether realms of her subconscious."

"She has nightmares and that I understand all too well. For me I just need to have someone in the same house or talk to me about them but it seems that the only thing that calms her is hearing a heartbeat."

"That makes sense. In the womb a baby hears the mother's heartbeat. It is a soothing sound for a child. It is almost a primal thing."

"I was supposed to do that for her while Maura was gone but you know…"

"Go ahead and help her I will be right hear if need be."

"You sure there doc…"

"Kia…no…."

"There is your answer. Will you be brave enough to give her peace?"

"Why does everyone in my life right now have to talk like Yoda?" She said pulling her jacket off while the doctor laughed quietly.

XXXXX

"Why are we anchored and just sitting here?" JJ asked when she jolted from her nap.

"Shhh…and good evening to you too" Z-man said pointing to the woman sitting behind her asleep. "There is a storm in our path way so we will wait it out here at the moment and I have a set time to get us to Mumbai so you can meet up with your plane."

"How long have we been asleep?" She whispered.

"About two hours."

"Wow… I went out."

"You both did. Maura was playing with your hair when you went out and she followed about ten minutes later."

"How's Afari?"

"We have been right here trying to let you all rest."

"I'm going to go check on her. Hopefully the fever is gone."

JJ went below to where mother and baby were still on the couch asleep. She went to touch the woman's head but stopped when she got an eerie feeling that something was wrong. She picked up the baby who wiggled in her arms but Afari didn't move. She felt the woman's head and found it lukewarm.

Taking the baby top side she handed her off to Jaclyn so she could wake Maura up.

"Maura… wake up sweetie."

"What…" Maura bolted upright in one motion to her feet.

"You need to check on Afari something is wrong."

Maura ran down the stairs to where the woman was laying. She felt her head and saw the color of her skin. She placed her hand to the woman's neck searching for a pulse and found none.

"She's dead Jennifer."

"No… do something."

"She is just beginning rigor. She is gone."

"No…"

Maura grabbed the woman in front of her as they fell to their knees sobbing into each other's shoulders.

Z-man came down to check on the noise and realized what was going on.

"Ms. Jennifer… Ms. Maura… Go upstairs for some air. I will take care of this down here. We will have to bury her right away."

"Bury her... we are at sea." JJ said and got a look of horror on her face as she realized what he was going to do.

"Jennifer it has to be done. I do not like it any more than you but we have no way of keeping the body refrigerated."

"When does it stop?"

"When does what stop sweetie?"

"This mission… these evil humans… death?"

"Come on let's go up and you can hold Jennifer Michelle. That will help."

"Jennifer Michelle?"

"Yes… Afari wants her daughter called Jennifer Michelle from now on."

JJ lost it again as the meaning of Maura's words flowed over her.

"Why?"

"She said she could see the utter lover in your eyes towards her daughter and she wanted her to have that love towards others and she also wanted the girl named after the angel who saved her before."

JJ didn't have words to utter back she just allowed Maura to help her up and went to the upper deck to hold her name sake.

Z-man came up the stairs with Afari's body tied in a blanket about thirty minutes later as the women sat in silence. He took her to the stern and dropped her over the side. "To God we give your soul back Afari may he give you peace in your rest." He said before going back below to finish cleaning and bagging up the bedding to sink as well.

Chapter Eleven

Emily awoke on Jane's chest. She was thankful this time that Jane was fully clothed and had her shirt tucked in her pants so they didn't wake up in the same position as the first time she had slept in her bed.

Sitting up Emily admired the tenacity of the brunette laying there as a thought hit her making her smile "My girls should be meeting Raphy and Spencer this evening to hopefully be on their way to Tokyo." She was excited at the possibility of having some word on their well being.

"I see your awake my friend." Doctor Kate said coming towards her.

"Yes I am and no you are not going to prick, prod, or poke me this morning. I am in a good mood and am heading to the shower."

"You know I'm not the enemy right."

Emily just looked at the woman and smiled as she headed to the shower. The doctor was amazed at her patient's fortitude and endurance. She had never witnessed someone so strong and able to with stand such long periods of sleep depravity.

Even though she did enjoy the break from the hospital that all the crazy drama had provided Dr. Kate knew she needed to get back to the hospital at some point and would be glad when Maura returned to handle her soul mate full time.

XXXXX

Raphy and Spencer had landed in Tokyo for refueling. They had slept most of the way but now Spencer was awake and wondering about the baby carrier Emily made him take. He was still perturbed at the lack of information but was grateful for Emily's thoughtfulness in sending him to pick up team two. He still had trust issues with the woman but was trying to choke them back after seeing how she thought about his feeling enough to send him on this trip.

She had handed them four go bags that were tagged but one, a fully stocked diaper bag, the baby carrier and a laptop to take with them. Then she handed them two passports and told them their cover story of working in the Prentiss export department. She then had Jane take them to the waiting jet. There wasn't any time spent on questions or explanations of the extra bag or passport. He assumed that maybe they were for the person the team extracted. They were out the door and into the car before he really had time to form the questions he was wondering about at the moment.

XXXXX

Jaclyn went below to get some sleep. She had tried to get the women to eat some rice and curry that Z-man had stored for their journey but only could get them to eat a bit of rice with water.

It was hard for her to grasp the emotions of the women. They had only known this woman less than a day and they acted like she was a long lost friend. She just couldn't let their tears penetrate the years of armor she had on her own heart.

She didn't care one bit that Sqar had drowned in his own blood after what he did to Afari and planned to do to his daughter. She was sadden by the fact this young mother wouldn't get to see her daughter grow up but that was the cost of a better life for her daughter in this case and the woman chose it with honor so that gained her respect not tears.

Finally giving up on understanding she turned over on her side, "These women just have too many emotions for spy work but Emily was right they do make great mothers." That was her last thought as she fell asleep.

XXXXX

"You showered." Jane said as Emily came back into the room to put lotion on her elbows.

"I did."

"Does that mean you know more?"

"No that means I have decided to be positive in my thoughts that they will be home soon. Showering seems like a good way of giving a sign to the universe that I believe in good things."

"Okay… Yoda"

"I always thought of myself as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Whatever… you are still talking in alien. The sad thing is I am actually understanding alien which scares the hell out of me."

"Come on let's go get some breakfast and you and Xandy can head to BPD when you're ready.

"Okay but I want pancakes… I deserve pancakes with butter and maple syrup."

"I'll see if I can sweet talk Bettie into it." She smiled knowing that peace had been restored between her and Jane totally.

Chapter Twelve

It was dark as the boat pulled up to a dock in Mumbai. They saw a SUV with a man waiting to take them to the air strip were the jet was waiting on them.

"Ladies I believe this is your stop." Z-man said as he smiled and waved at the man beside the SUV.

"Thank you Zelalem I will always be grateful to you for your protection and friendship." Maura said giving the man a hug.

"Thank you Dr. Isles that means more than you will ever know. Please let Emily know I am always at her service."

"I will but I think she already knows of your loyalty."

"Jaclyn it is on your shoulders now God speed."

"Be safe my friend until we meet again."

JJ just hugged the man who had flanked their every move. She agreed with Emily he was special.

The women headed up the dock ramp until Maura stopped and turned, "Zelalem will you honor us with your presence at our wedding?" She asked hoping the man would say yes.

"It would be my honor. I will see you in March then. Good-bye and be safe." He said as he waived the women to the waiting car. He needed to fuel the boat for the long journey to return the boat to its owner.

XXXXX

Spencer was getting antsy waiting on the women to arrive at the jet. They had landed over an hour ago and were just sitting waiting. Raphy was on the lap top Emily gave him.

Spencer started pacing outside the jet which had already been refueled and was ready for takeoff when the girls arrived.

Wondering who they had extracted from Iran was his major thought when he saw a SUV heading towards him. He held his breath as it stopped and saw Jaclyn getting out first. Maura was next. Then Jaclyn opened the door for JJ to exit with a bundle in her arms.

She looked up and saw Spence and handed Michelle off to Maura and ran and bear hugged the man before her.

"You made it." The young genius stated.

"Yes we did and you are here to take us home."

"I am."

"Hello Spencer and thank you for coming to get us." Maura said hugging the young man with the bundle still in her arms.

"You have a baby."

"Yes I do." She said laughing at the shocked young man.

"Sorry Dr. Isles… Emily sent a carrier and diaper bag but it has just occurred to me as odd that you went to extract a baby."

"We also extracted her mother who unfortunately did not survive the whole journey."

"Oh…"

"Let's get in the plane so we can get out of here please." Jaclyn said trying to focus them back on getting home.

"Right… sorry… Emily has sent each of you a go bag with your passports and changes of clothes. From my understanding we will fly to Tokyo and spend the night then fly on into Boston." He said as they were climbing the stairs into the jet.

"Thank God new clothes. We can wash up and change after takeoff." Jaclyn said.

The ladies put the baby in the carrier and fastened it in the seat and gave her a pacifier so the cabin pressure wouldn't hopefully hurt her ears then took their bags to put up in the overhead bend.

JJ was waiting for Maura to finish putting her bag in the bend when she had a sudden need to see what was in her bag. She smiled when she saw a bag of Cheetos and an envelope with Emily's hand writing on it. The captain came on to inform them to prepare for takeoff so she pulled the envelope and stored the bag.

She didn't open the letter until the plane was speeding down the runway and lifted off the ground.

Jennifer,

My beautiful warrior mate I couldn't trust anyone but you to extract this precious cargo. Please forgive me if you feel betrayed. I really couldn't communicate everything. That's how it goes in my world a lot of times.

I have sent you on a journey through hell to retrieve and save others from the same path. I realize this may have reopened wounds you didn't want touched but I couldn't go myself so I sent the second best thing… you… and I know I sent the most loving mother I could have.

Please do not allow the darkness to come and fill you gorgeous soul. I hated seeing what they did to you on the plane over to Paris but if they have touched you again I promise to be here with bags of Cheetos waiting.

I have enclosed a copy of a poem a woman gave me at the park one day when I was on our bench. She said that someone had given her a copy when her face was as sad as mine was at the moment. I believe it will drive away the shadows like it did for me.

Know I believe in you…

Emily

JJ couldn't hold back the tears enough to read the poem.

"Maura do you mind reading this to me."

She noticed the tears running down her friends face, "Sure."

Dawn

Now starts a new dawn.

The sorrows of yesterday I let pass.

For the future is where I prove I have grown,

By not allowing the darkness to

Fill the empty masses.

Hail to the new day awakening.

I have prayed for thee

through the blackness.

Insanity threatened my very being

by torture and shaking,

but through a thread of light

happiness is born

by believing.

"Where did you get this?"

"Emily."

"Do you two mind if I go and wash up first?" Jaclyn asked.

"No go ahead." Maura said waving the woman to go ahead as she pulled JJ into her to hide the tears from the others. The woman was so tired she ended up crying herself to sleep in Maura's arms.

 **Thank you for reading my story so far. I believe there is one more part to this section and then we will be on the finally series.**

 **There are more laughs and tears to come and I haven't forgotten to explain where Emily learned how to sharp shoot it's coming soon.**

 **I did a lot more proof reading on this section. If I have missed anything I just ask for your tolerance and forgiveness.**

 **The poem "Dawn" is from the book "Even Love Needs Sunlight" By Ramona Cummings.**


End file.
